


Por un «Me gusta» tuyo

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Español | Spanish, Humor, Instagram, Kuroo es un meme andante, M/M, Social Media, y Tsukki es difícil de complacer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Luego de lograr que Tsukishima lo siguiera enInstagram, la nueva meta de Kuroo es que indique que le gusta alguna de sus fotos.





	Por un «Me gusta» tuyo

Realmente no sabe lo que estaba esperando. O sí, pero una pequeña parte de él tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado. No es el peor escenario imaginado, pero ha podido ser mejor. 

El primer campamento de entrenamiento de verano le confirma lo que había estado sospechando desde la Golden Week: tiene un interés particular por el muchacho de lentes del Karasuno, y no es uno que quiera dejar pasar como ha hecho con otros en el pasado, no, este es uno al que desea explorar hasta que evolucione a algo más. Tal vez sea porque lograrlo supone un gran reto; después de todo, le gustan las cosas difíciles, como Química y las metáforas circulatorias.

El asunto está en que quiere mantenerse en contacto con él, pero no halló una oportunidad para pedirle su número —duda que se lo haya dictado, de todas formas—. Solo tiene el de Sawamura por ser ambos capitanes, y no cree salir ileso si le dice que busca agendar a Tsukishima en su celular. Kenma podría hacerle el favor preguntándole al enano si se lo puede pasar; sin embargo, después piensa que, en caso de escribirle por mensaje de la nada, no sería raro que lo bloqueara por las molestias causadas. Será mejor que él mismo consiga que se lo dé.

Por eso, opta por algo menos sospechoso, más de coincidencia: hallarlo en alguna red social. Si hay amigos en común, siempre se le podrá conceder el beneficio de la duda de que simplemente la propia aplicación le haya sugerido seguirlo. 

Escoge _Instagram_  para empezar, porque siente que es donde más probabilidades hay de éxito. Siendo optimista, espera que al menos suba una foto al mes. Siendo pesimista, su cuenta sería privada y le negaría la solicitud de seguimiento. Cruza los dedos en su imaginación al teclear su nombre. Es fácil reconocerlo por la foto de perfil en la vista previa antes de presionar su corto usuario.  Suspira de alivio al ver que es una cuenta pública —tal vez sea un gran fastidio para él estar pendiente de aprobar a la gente, ahora que lo piensa bien—, aunque el bajo número de publicaciones es desalentador.

Lo sigue antes de detallar más a fondo. La biografía está vacía, no le sorprende. Tiene una cantidad considerable de seguidores, mas su grupo de seguidos es bastante pequeño. Suena coherente para un joven atractivo serio. ¿Cuántas chicas esperarán por sus actualizaciones? ¿A cuántas admiradoras ignorará? Si admite hombres al club, entonces se unirá con la intención de ser aquel al que sí dirija su atención.

Por fin desciende a revisar su galería, y es aquí donde se decepciona. Podía vivir con que solo tuviera unas treinta fotos hasta ahora, pero esto debía ser una broma. No es que estén mal, de hecho, cada toma es interesante, hermosa, muy estética; lo que lo frustra es que en  _ninguna_  aparece él. Hay árboles, vehículos, ríos, playas, cielos nublados y cielos estrellados, algunos animales pequeños, edificios, auriculares sobre discos regados, ¡hasta un maldito pastel de fresa,  _todo excepto él_! No hay personas, tampoco. ¿Tanto le desagrada la gente?

Selecciona la vista en cascada para descubrir si al menos agrega descripciones o etiquetas. No lo hace siempre, pero algunas incluyen unas pocas palabras sencillas, nada elaborado. Solo hay lugar para los numerales cuando se conmemora un evento, ha notado, y solo eso es lo que él mismo comenta. Quien no lo conozca pensará que esa simpleza se debe a que prefiere que el centro de atención se enfoque en las fotografías; a lo mejor es cierto, solo que Kuroo añadiría que su personalidad es la que le impide esforzarse más.

Toca dos veces solo a la publicación más reciente, un paraguas que aún gotea y crea un charco de agua en el suelo a su alrededor. Es de hace dos semanas. Hay unos cuantos comentarios que curiosea.

_@tadashiyama: Ya no me siento tan mal por haber hecho un desastre por entrar apurado a tu casa, jaja!_

_@tskei_: Cállate, Yamaguchi.  
_

_@tadashiyama: ¡Lo siento, Tsukki!  
_

¡Eso es! Si su objetivo es conseguir fotos donde aparezca el rubio, no tiene que limitarse a su cuenta. Con tal de ser la de alguien que pase mucho tiempo con él, debería haber aunque sea una en la que esté, ¿y qué mejor que revisar la galería de su mejor amigo?

Pues tendrá que haber algo que lo supere, porque no es como que el perfil de Yamaguchi sea mucho mejor que el de Tsukishima. Por lo menos incluye personas y a sí mismo no solo en su avatar, pero no es lo que busca. De sus setenta publicaciones, la más nueva con el de lentes es del invierno pasado, donde se nota que ambos se han estirado en estos meses.

—¿Es que no te dejas tomar fotos? —murmura como queja. Quizás piense que esto de las  _selfies_  es patético y solo se preste para capturar momentos en grupo de los que cuesta o es imposible escapar.

De verdad lo complicado es su imán. No se rendirá hasta que la fuerza de atracción lo adhiera firmemente a su meta. No son polos iguales como para repelerse. Si Tsukki es el que da la cara negativa, de él depende mostrar el lado positivo para que esto comience a funcionar.

Su búsqueda se extiende a tal nivel que acaba siguiendo a medio club de voleibol del Karasuno con tal de mantener la esperanza viva. Lo más cercano a contenido del rubio que ha conseguido es una fotografía del equipo antes del torneo, cortesía de Sawamura, en la que abundan comentarios burlándose de las caras de varios. Estará pendiente de sus actualizaciones, como también de las historias del enano y de Sugawara, tal vez aparezca en el fondo de alguno de esos videos.

Mientras tanto, tendrá que complacerse con su foto de perfil. Por lo menos es genial, con sus audífonos blancos en el cuello y la cabeza girada un tanto a un lado, resaltando el contraste del accesorio con sus gruesos lentes negros. No le hace falta mirar a la cámara ni sonreír para lucir bien. Este chico podría ser un modelo si lo quisiera.

* * *

El siguiente campamento de entrenamiento no tarda en llegar, lo que significa que por fin lo ve de nuevo —y en persona, que es muchísimo mejor— en vez de resignarse a solo admirarlo en la misma imagen en un pequeño círculo en la pantalla de su celular.

A pesar de haberle ido mal con él en sus primeros intentos de entrenar bloqueos juntos, al punto de sentir que debía disculparse con su capitán, le llena de orgullo que en los últimos días sea Tsukishima quien vaya por su cuenta al tercer gimnasio. De hecho, piensa que ya han formado un buen grupo de entrenamiento, por lo que prepara la cámara de su celular para capturar un recuerdo.

—Eh, no. —Tsukishima arruga el rostro y se aleja.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —Voltea al instante hacia su dirección—. Luego te vas a arrepentir de no tener memorias de tus tiempos de preparatoria, ¿sabes?

—No necesito fotos para recordar este dolor de cabeza.

—No aceptas fotos, no sigues de vuelta; no puedes despreciar tanto. —Cuenta con los dedos, su tono es despreocupado para sus palabras.

—¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

— _Instagram_.

—Ah, solo lo uso cuando voy a subir algo. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Me seguiste?

Debió suponerlo. Vamos, que de seguro ni se fija de sus notificaciones.

—Y a varios de Karasuno también. —Guarda algo de dignidad; por lo menos no miente.

—¡Oh! ¡Tsukki, ¿tienes  _Instragram_?! —Bokuto interfiere en la conversación, todo ojos brillantes y voz ruidosa, como siempre—. ¡Vamos a seguirnos!

—¡Así seguiremos sabiendo del otro hasta que vengan de nuevo! —agrega a la vez que lo atrapa con un brazo sobre los hombros.

—¡Búscame! —Bokuto regresa con su propio móvil e imita su abrazo por el otro lado. El rostro de Tsukishima hace una mueca divertida al verse acorralado—. Soy  _@hey.bokuto —_ lee de la pantalla ubicada en su perfil, aunque se muda rápido a la sección de búsqueda—. ¿Cómo es el tuyo?

—Yo te lo escribo. —Kuroo le arrebata el teléfono, sería más sencillo así.

—¿Cómo es que te lo aprendiste? —La mirada de reojo del menor denota un enorme disgusto. Ya debería ser costumbre, pero lo alerta, de todas formas.

—Eh, no. Me refiero a que voy a buscarte porque ya reconozco tu perfil —improvisa. Se asegura de que en su campo visual no entre la pantalla en la que ya ha anotado su nombre de usuario.

—Hm —alarga el sonido. No espera que le haya creído, mas sí le alivia que no haya comentado nada más.

El día siguiente, ya con los de Karasuno de vuelta a su prefectura, agradece que su amigo búho interviniera con tanta emoción en el tema, pues despierta con la notificación  _Tsukishima Kei (@tskei_) ha comenzado a seguirte_. También le ha enviado un directo.

_@tskei_: No iban a dejarme en paz hasta que los siguiera._

_@kurooneko: No, pero no me has dado me gusta a nada.  
_

Se lo ha enviado como broma, solo para provocarlo un poco como tanto le encanta hacer, aun si no lo tiene enfrente para detallar la transformación de sus rasgos. Cree que será interesante ver cómo demuestra su descontento por chat.

_@tskei_: Pff, no voy a darle un Me gusta a algo que no vale la pena.  
_

Kuroo se lleva la mano libre al pecho, dramático.  _¡Se lo ha tomado en serio!_  Si así va a ser el juego, siente que este es un desafío que debe aceptar

 _@kurooneko:_   _Así que así son las cosas, ah?_

_@kurooneko: Bien, porque ese será mi nuevo reto._

_@kurooneko:_   _Lograré que te guste una foto mía._

_@tskei_: Sí, sí, claro. Como digas._

_@kurooneko:_   _¡YA VERÁS, TSUKKI!_

* * *

Han pasado semanas desde que se propuso recibir un  _Me gusta_  de Tsukishima. A estas alturas, ha aprendido que con él no debe esperar resultados rápidos o se decepcionará. No ha perdido los ánimos, porque la terquedad es más poderosa que su pesimismo, así que planea su siguiente intento considerando lo que ha fracasado hasta ahora.

La primera foto la subió el mismo día que empezó todo. Fue un atardecer que había guardado desde hacía meses en su galería porque se veía como un buen fondo de pantalla, pero que decidió publicar esa vez porque le recordaba a la estética del rubio. Estaba tan confiado que su comentario lo atacó como una puñalada por la espalda.

_@tskei_: Genérico._

Una simple palabra. Una simple y demoledora palabra. Ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse para menospreciar su trabajo —encontrar esa imagen entre el montón en su álbum de la cámara le robó incontables minutos de distracciones de por medio—. En menos de diez letras le había dicho que tampoco valía la pena.

Los siguientes participantes fueron unos pescados sobre una tabla para picar, pues ese día iba a ser su primera vez preparándolos solo. No recordaba haberle contado que era uno de sus platos preferidos, así que no debía rebajarlo a algo como «qué poco original». Además, estaba casi seguro de que el pastel de fresa en su perfil estaba ahí por ser el sabor predilecto de su paladar, por lo que no aceptaría una queja como esa.

_@tskei_: Algo apesta aquí. Oh, claro, ¡es el pescado!_

Entrecerró los ojos al leerlo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a su amado pescado?!

—Es a la foto, Kuro —resaltó Kenma, quien presenció su pequeño momento de rabia.

—¡Lo sé! —Casi explota. Menos mal que le gusta este muchacho o ya le habría respondido hasta peor si fuera alguien como Suguru.

En el tercer intento volvió a inspirarse en la estética de las fotos del rubio, solo que esta vez el protagonista es el calzado de casi todo su equipo a un lado de la entrada del gimnasio. Los alineó de manera que todos fueran visibles desde un ángulo casi pegado al suelo. En la descripción colocó «Sabes que ya viene lo bueno cuando te cambias los zapatos».

Kuroo sabe que no es el mejor en ese aspecto, así que no le sorprendería alguna crítica por sus frases que suelen sonar como un meme. Cuando la notificación de su comentario hizo brillar su pantalla, estaba listo para un golpe ahí.

_@tskei_: Vaya, el hedor me persigue, pero ahora es a pies._

La anestesia local es inútil si no es aplicada en el sitio indicado. El ataque había vuelto a apuntar al mismo punto que apenas había sanado.

Por eso, hoy se aventura a algo más atrevido. Si hay una foto que Tsukki no podría tomar en donde vive, es una avenida con mucho movimiento de autos en la noche. A Kuroo le encantan esos efectos de luces, así que intentará lograr uno —aunque no sea tan impresionante al solo contar con la cámara de su móvil— para subirlo e impresionar. Aprovecha que ha ido al cine con varios amigos para ir probando en el camino.

—¿Todavía tratas de conseguir la atención de Tsukki? —Bokuto pregunta una de las veces que se detiene a tomar fotos.

—Es difícil, mas no imposible.

—¿Y una foto movida funcionará? Porque no creo que salgan bien los autos a esta velocidad.

—Esa es la idea. Quiero que se vean las luces como líneas, ¿sabes?

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! —Le da una palmada en el hombro—. ¡Seguro funciona!

—Eso espero. —Al retomar la caminata, revisa lo que acaba de capturar—. ¡Oh, esta es buena!

Algo cansado de interrumpir el rumbo, decide quedarse con esa. Le agrega unos pocos filtros al llegar a casa para que resalten aún más las luces en medio de la oscuridad azulada de la noche y la publica con la descripción «Energía». Ya no se arriesgará a meter la pata por unas palabras que ni forman parte de la imagen.

Entre un montón de  _Me gusta_  de sus amigos y unos cuantos desconocidos, la notificación de Tsukishima se distingue de las demás por ser muy breve.

_@tskei_: ?_

De alguna manera, que ni siquiera emplee palabras lo enerva aún más. ¿Es que ni siquiera se merece una opinión concreta? Se siente un profesor al escribirlo, pero no le es posible guardarse todas sus reacciones.

_@kurooneko: Justifique su respuesta.  
_

_@tskei_: Una cámara profesional vendría bien para este tipo de foto, pero, claro, no espero que un amateur se dé cuenta de eso._

Kuroo concluye que debe solucionar esta situación antes de que sus seguidores crean que se ha ganado un  _hater_ , sobre todo si lo que desea de él es lo contrario al odio.

Si algo puede rescatar, es que gracias a esta dinámica el menor usa más la aplicación. Ya no solo ingresa al subir una foto, ahora hasta cree que ha activado las notificaciones para sus publicaciones de lo relativamente rápido que las comenta. Eso ha fomentado a que conversen por directo, así que no le pesa aún no tener su número guardado. Casi siempre hablan de consejos de voleibol, aunque muy de vez en cuando se desvían a temas más triviales que le han ayudado a conocer un poco más de él.

Es complicado determinar sus gustos, pues nunca es explícito al expresar que algo le agrada; son detalles que debe analizar muy bien para descubrirlos. Eso no evita que trate de sacarle información más directa.

_@kurooneko: PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE TE GUSTA A TI? NO TE GUSTA NADA!_

Debe darle grima su visible desesperación, pero le es imposible medirla luego de que dijera que lo intentara de nuevo en su foto de una rosa pálida mojada de rocío que halló en un jardín camino a Nekoma esa mañana.

_@tskei_: No tus fotos, notoriamente._

_@kurooneko: -.-  
_

_@kurooneko: Me dijiste hace poco que preferías las fotos no tan planeadas, lo espontáneo! Esa flor la vi y me gustó para la foto!_

_@tskei_: Sí, es solo que no me impresiona.  
_

Su lado optimista interpreta eso como un  _has mejorado_  que convierte su comentario en una invitación a seguir así, porque se está acercando al blanco. Aun así, no puede ignorar a su lado dramático. 

Aguarda unos cuantos días de prudencia antes de subir a su historia una foto que —cree— tomó Bokuto la última vez que se quedó una noche en su casa en la que aparece en su extraña posición para dormir. Por el ángulo, quien no sepa que le gusta rodearse de almohadas creerá que está en pleno berrinche o que incluso llora. Le agrega el texto  _Solo quiero un Me gusta tuyo._  No le importa que parezca un meme, ese es el objetivo, que pase por una ocurrencia sin contexto alguno, que piensen que lo hizo porque la imagen combinaba con esas palabras.

No recibe comentarios de Tsukishima en las veinticuatro horas de vigencia de la historia, y eso que sabe que la vio. Lo bueno es que ahora también revisa esa sección, lo malo es que le preocupa no tener idea de su impresión de la indirecta. Una burla ignorante de su verdadero significado le habría dado más calma que este silencio.

* * *

No ha contado los días, pero duda que hayan sido más de dos semanas. Eso es lo de menos, la verdad, porque la nueva publicación del rubio lo deja sin palabras. Sigue sin ser una foto suya, mas no se queja, no si sus ideas están en lo correcto.

Es un gato negro acostado —tal vez esté durmiendo— sobre un montón de hojas secas. Es muy tierna. Se cerciora de que arriba esté el usuario de Tsukki de lo mucho que le cuesta creerlo. Eso no es lo más sorprendente, sin embargo. Abajo, en la descripción, está lo que termina de abrir su boca a la máxima capacidad.

_@tskei_: Tiene un pésimo gusto, pero quizás no sea mal gato._

Le es imposible parar de leer las mismas diez palabras por un minuto entero, momento en que la pantalla se pone negra al bloquearse. Despierta del trance. Recién se da cuenta de que sus latidos están vueltos locos, al igual que sus pulgares danzantes por la indecisión de qué comentar —o por ni siquiera recordar cómo se hacía—. Lo único que logra teclear en ese momento lo envía sin procesarlo.

_@kurooneko: QUÉ?!_

Ya la había tocado dos veces por la inercia que mueve a su dedo en cuanto ve a una mascota en su inicio, así que solo se queda esperando a que — _por favor_ — no se demore en contestarle.

_@tskei_: No te atrevas a comentar algo más en esta foto._

Le está teniendo piedad, al menos, porque  _debe_  ser consciente del desastre que ha ocasionado en su interior.

No sabe muy bien cómo seguir la conversación por privado, pues eso significaría darle una confesión muy directa que, ahora mismo, le asusta. Decide beber un vaso de agua para calmarse un poco antes de pensarlo bien. Si hablarle directamente no es una opción, entonces solo le queda subir algo a su cuenta. A lo mejor es hora de volver a ser sí mismo en las fotos que publica, en lugar de tratar de imitar el estilo de Tsukishima. Con la mente clara, corre hasta la casa vecina.

—¡Hey, Kenma! —Entrar ahí casi siempre le ha sido muy sencillo—. ¡Será rápido! Solo quiero que me tomes una foto.

—¿Qué? —Frunce un poco el ceño sin apartar la mirada de su videojuego—. ¿Por qué no puedes tomártela tú mismo?

—¡Necesito las dos manos!

—Bueno. —Pausa el juego en unos cinco segundos y se levanta a agarrar el celular de Kuroo.

—No digas nada —advierte antes de posar. Se nota que Kenma se traga un comentario por la forma en que sus labios se vuelven una línea recta con una ligera tensión.

—Listo. —Le devuelve su teléfono. Mientras revisa que haya salido bien, suelta—: ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Una tontería —admite, porque no hay más adjetivos para lo que está por hacer—, pero creo que ya sé qué quiere.

—¿Ya sabes qué quiere? —repite, algo dubitativo.

—Si no capté mal lo último, creo que me ha dado luz verde para que haga lo que quiera. Esta foto será mi respuesta y, dependiendo de lo que diga de ella, se confirmará mi teoría. —Ya en la puerta, exclama como despedida—: ¡Gracias por la foto!

—De nada. —Apenas lo escucha.

Corre de regreso a su casa a publicar la foto que le acaba de tomar. Es un juego simple: sus manos forman un corazón en su pecho —donde más o menos está el real— mientras le sonríe a la cámara. No le agrega filtros ni nada, solo la breve descripción «Llena el vacío, ya sabes cómo». Es algo que está trilladísimo en  _Instagram_ , lo sabe muy bien, y por eso es perfecto.

Nunca había sentido tantos nervios al compartir una foto. Sus pensamientos son una hilera de  _no te tardes_  sin descanso. Van tres personas que ni ha revisado quiénes son que ya han llenado el corazón cuando aparece el primer comentario. Al leer el usuario, respira profundo.

_@tskei_: Vaya, esta vez sí que me has hecho reír._

Queda en blanco. ¿Esto es bueno o es malo? ¿Debería entrar en pánico? ¿Desilusionarse? ¿Esperanzarse? ¡¿Qué-...?!

Sonido de notificación. Quizás sea hora de chequear quiénes han sido esas personas.

_A_ **_tskei__  ** _le gustó tu publicación._

No puede controlar su voz, por lo que le sale un grito eufórico en lugar de uno silencioso al abrir la boca. Solo lo calla cuando escucha otro aviso, ahora de mensaje directo.

_@tskei_: No vayas a hacer la gran cosa de esto, pero ese Me gusta es para ti._

_@kurooneko: Eso quiere decir que me lo tome personal?  
_

_@tskei_: No me harás decirlo.  
_

_@kurooneko: No te estaba haciendo decirlo.  
_

_@tskei_: Tsk.  
_

_@kurooneko: Pero yo sí lo diré._

_@kurooneko: Me gustas.  
_

La respuesta no es inmediata, mas no se asusta esta vez. Debe costarle decir —escribir— estas cosas, más a él. Por el momento, es feliz al ver que el contorno de un pequeñito corazón ha aparecido junto a una versión en miniatura de su foto de perfil debajo de la esquina inferior izquierda de su último mensaje, como también le alegra el número de teléfono que le ha dado luego.


End file.
